A Dragon Rider
by crazyfoxqueen
Summary: There have been rumours of a dragon rider from the north, taming the mighty night fury, and Berk is unsettled when the rumours come to their village via a boat of trappers, so Astrid decides it's time to find out the truth, along with the teens of course. But what will they find after being shipwrecked on a mysterious island? Why Hiccup of course! First Fanfic. Be nice :) Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

A dragon rider.

A tamed Night Fury.

A dragon raised boy.

A flaming sword.

Those were the rumours that ventured from a boat of dragon trappers.

"I swear to Odin I saw him! Riding atop a Night Fury with a sword of flames!"

"Aye, I saw him myself."

"It was like he was part of the dragon! Bad magic is at work with that boy."

The blonde maiden of Berk, of course, didn't believe in them. It was too ridiculous to even think about, yet the same time, gave her a sense of adventure and wonder. She sat on a large boulder on the beach, sharpening her favourite axe with a rock, thinking about the latest rumours and updates on this stupid sounding myth. She liked to sit here to clear her mine and just think. Out of nowhere in particular, a boy with spiky, black hair appears next to her on the boulder.

"Watcha thinkin' about, gorgeous? Is it me?" he asked, trying to edge closer to the girl.

All she did was recoil in disgusted and shoved him off the rock, making him wince as he made impact with the pebbles scattering the ground.

"What the Loki Astrid-"he attempted to yell.

"Only you would want to think about you, Snotface." she said bluntly.

"You'll soon realise that I am the only one meant for you babe." He said, grinning.

Astrid gagged a little at this comment, but was interrupted by three pairs of footsteps coming towards them. Quickly, Astrid shoved Snotlout down again, shortly after his recovery, making him yelp in surprised pain.

"Wassap, lovebirds!" called a thin boy with long, blonde hair.

The girl next to him, who appeared to be his girl re-incarnation, punched him arm, knocking him into Astrid, who the proceeded to push him onto Snotlout, who once again, befriended the ground. This made the blonde girl laugh, and even made Astrid smirk slightly.

Slightly.

"Good one, Ruffnut."

"You two never learn do you, especially you Tuffnut. Never say that Snotlout Jorgensen and THE Astrid Hofferson are 'lovebirds'." Said the chubby Viking who had walked up with the twins.

"Whatever, at least I don't stick my nose in boring books when I could just go and kill whatever it is you read about, Fishlegs." Tuffnut attempted.

"The Dragon manual can be very useful when dealing with dragons, it tells you their strengths and weaknesses which you can use against them." Fishlegs sighed.

"No one cares." The rest of the young adults said at once.

Fishlegs mumbles some annoyed curses before walking closer to the group and leaning on the boulder. Astrid only glanced around before sharpening her axe and getting lost in thought again. Ruffnut, being a girl herself, noticed her distant gaze. She frowned.

"Hey Astrid, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about th-"She was cut off by Snotlout.

"She looked like that when I got here." He said as he brushed the dirt off his shirt. "She's obviously thinking about me!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "No, actually, I was thinking about those rumours about the Dragon Rider on an islands to the far north."

The rest of the teens, excluding Fishlegs, groaned and rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, Astrid, really?" asked Ruffnut, "You don't really believe that a boy could tame a Night Fury do you?"

Astrid shrugged. "Maybe. It just seems interesting. Don't any of you think it would be cool to be the first ones to find out the truth?"

"What do you think he knows about dragons?" asked Fishlegs. "After all, if he really did tame a Night Fury, other dragons would be no problem for him."

"You just want to know for the Dragon Manual, don't you?" Asked Tuffnut.

Fishlegs could only shrug. He wasn't going into this argument again.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the bickering teens and jumped down from the boulder.

"Remind me why you guys are here again? I don't remember telling you I came down here."

"Snotlout stalks you and he followed you here." Ruffnut said, a 'matter of factly'.

Astrid cast a disgusted glance at Snotlout before walking back towards her house.

"I'm going home, my parents will be expecting me soon. Follow me and I'll swear to Thor I will kill you, Snotlout."

The group winced at the glare she shot at said teen, and watched as she walked away slowly, deep in thought.

**Hiccup POV**

He watched as the trappers trudged through the thick bushes of the jungle towards the traps they had set yesterday.

Stupid.

All Vikings were.

There were no dragons here that weren't under his protection.

These dragons were relying on him to protect them. Next to the Alpha of course.

Toothless nudged his arm and crooned.

"Don't worry bud, they won't leave with our dragons." He reassured.

Toothless seemed satisfied with that answer as he nodded slightly and continued to watch.

Of course the dragons weren't actually his, in the sense they were owned by him, but they were family, and he would protect them as such. They trusted him.

"Over here!" one of them called.

A bulky, tattooed man, assumedly their leader, followed the voice of the trapper. The snare was empty of course, but it was set off. Hiccup couldn't risk the dragon's safety. A large branch lay, snapped, across the trap. A scowl was plastered on the leaders face.

"This cannot go on!" he screamed, clearly frustrated. "That's the fourth trap, empty! The boss will go ballistic if he finds out we got nothing. I am the great Alfheim! Dragons bow down to Vikings such as me, not run away like cowards! They should bow down to us Vikings."

The trappers cheer, making Hiccup smirk.

Were all Viking this egotistic?

He felt it was time to make himself known.

"These dragons belong to no one." He began, "They are not slaves, to you nor to anyone else." His voice was quiet.

The leader was obviously enraged.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" he screamed, "YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY THE ONE WHO STOLE OUR DRAGONS!"

Hiccup cocked his head slightly to the side.

"All I did was make sure no dragons were harmed. They are not weapons, they are sentimental creatures that-"

"NONSENSE! They are nothing but pests! We simply put them to good use."

Hiccup had to keep from bursting out of his hiding spot and killing these men on sight, but he was no like that. He wouldn't stoop down to their level.

"They simply fight for survival, they are harmless if not aggravated." He stated calmly.

Alfheim snorted. "Nonsense they are vicious beasts that-"

He was interrupted by a loud, distorted squawk. Hiccup froze. He knew that sound anywhere! A Nadder that had been caught in one of Drago's metal snares, causing devastating injuries. She landed in a clearing not, too far from the trappers, and began to preen herself. Alfheim smirked.

"Well stranger. If these dragons don't belong to you then you won't mind if I take just one, do you?"

Hiccup was frozen, his legs rooted to the ground. They would do nothing of the sort!

"You touch a scale on that dragon, and I WILL hurt you." He growled. Toothless tensed beside him, getting into a crouched position, ready to pounce.

The leader ignored the dragon boy's threat. "Try and stop me." Preparing his weapon, pointing it at the unknowing dragon.

With that, Toothless and Hiccup burst out of their hiding spot. The black warrior was knocking down all of the trappers who had barely had time to reach for their weapons. Hiccup, however, leaped straight onto Alfheim, pinning him to the ground with his sword of flame grazing the leader's neck, causing small yells and whimpers.

"Sorcery." Alfheim managed, "A flame that never goes out? Impossible!"

Hiccup smirked. This never got old. "I have a flaming sword that says otherwise." Ha stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Hiccup lent in close to the leader's ear.

"These dragons are under my protection," he whispered, "so if you harm them in any way, or try to capture and use them like some toy, I WILL kill you. Understand?"

Alfheim nodded.

"Good."

He branded an X on the man's wrist. He needed a reminder.

"Get out of my sight, and let's hope we never meet again."

He released the whimpering man, who instantly ran, calling for his men to follow. When all of the trappers were gone, Hiccup walked to the Nadder.

"Hey, girl. You okay?" he asked, scratching her neck.

The dragon crooned before nodding, leaning in to the touch of his soft fingers.

Hiccup smiled. He couldn't understand how Vikings could ever think of harming such incredible, sentimental creatures. Mum says that they will never change, and that some people were just 'born different', but hopefully that's not true.

_'__Surely SOMEONE could understand, right? If we just showed them…'_ Hiccup's thoughts trailed off into a dream like trance. Toothless crooned. He could tell when his brother had something on his mind. Hiccup turned and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine bud. C'mon, let's go home."

Toothless, still concerned, seemed happy about the thought of some rest. Hiccup attached his harness to Toothless' saddle before taking off into the setting sky.

_'__Maybe someday…'_


	2. Chapter 2- Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Hi.

Hey, Kitsune here!

Glad to see so many of you are liking this story already! SO great to see the support of other users on the encouraging people like me to write stories. It's so inspiring!

It took me a long time to post this chapter because of my procrastination problem, and an annoying writers block, but it's here, so enjoy!

But anyway, yeah, not gonna keep you too long, here's another chapter for y'all. Hope you like it!

**Hiccup POV**

He listened to his dragon's slow, steady breaths as the Night Fury slept. Hiccup lay, sprawled out on the ground on the floor of his room. Well, technically it was a cave, but he and Toothless had claimed it as their own. It wasn't much, just a bed and a desk in the corner, covered with sketches and blueprints. It was simple, but that was how they liked it.

Hiccup let his eyes wander around the roof of the small room. He had covered the walls with sketches of himself, Toothless, his mum and dragons he had befriended on his journeys. He and his mum went to villages sometimes to get resources (such as paper for Hiccup), but rarely did they talk to strangers.

"Hey, Toothless."

Said dragon lazily opened one eye, grumbling, then stretched. Hiccup smiled.

"Do you think that Vikings could ever change?"

The dragon stopped stretching and stared at his rider, confused. After staring for a moment, Toothless began to chortle.

'_C'mon, Hiccup. You and I both know that they'll never change!' _**(BTW Guys, Hiccup DOES NOT speak Dragonese. I do not believe it is logically possible. Don't like, don't read.)**

"Yeah, maybe not…"

Toothless stared at Hiccup curiously.

"What makes me different to them? I have a beating heart and breathe in my lungs. So why does mum INSIST that we're different to them?"

Toothless huffed in annoyance. _'Here we go…'_

"I know she means well and just wants to keep me safe but honestly, I can take care of myself!"

Toothless gave Hiccup a '_Really'_ look.

"Seriously, Toothless. That was one time…"

Toothless continued to stare at Hiccup.

"Okay, okay, twice!"

Toothless (hypothetically) raised an eyebrow.

"… Fine '_bud'_, I am a little distracted from time to time and that gets me in trouble every once and a while."

His dragon could only roll his eyes and slap his brother in the back of his head with his tail.

"OW, yeah, yeah, I deserved that… but I can still take care of myself, I'm 20!"

Toothless finally gave up and set his head down again.

"Lovin' the support Tooth…" Hiccup muttered, earning him another slap of the tail.

"You need to get out the habit of slapping me…"

_'__You need to get out of the habit of being stupid, human.'_ Toothless grunted.

Hiccup sighed and looked around the room again. Useless reptile…

"Hiccup? Are you there?" a voice called.

Hiccup felt a surge of displeasure.

If there was anyone he didn't want to talk to right now, it was his mum!

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Answer me."

"Valka Haddock! Leave me alone!"

Toothless opened one eye sleepily. _'Talk to her, you fool…'_ he growled.

Hiccup stood up off his floor and flopped in between Toothless' legs, covering himself with the dragon's wing, making Toothless grumble. _'You'll have to talk to her sometime.'_

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the entrance of the cave, peeling away the fur curtain that acted as the door. She looked exasperated.

"Hiccup, come on." She pleaded, "Get out here, my night vision isn't as good as yours."

Living with dragons definitely had its advantages, night vision for example. Dragons, especially Night Furies, spent a lot of time in caves, meaning their ability to see through the dark is pretty much exceptional. Hiccup, being almost raised by dragons, had also developed this ability, but Valka, not so much.

"Hiccup, come out NOW!" she called, angrier.

"…"

"HICCUP, NOW"

"…okay."

Hiccup hesitated, but sat up in Toothless' arms (well, legs I guess…).

"Come here, Hiccup, so I can talk."

"Talk to me while I sit here."

Hiccup-"

"Fiiiiine."

Hiccup dragged his legs behind him as he slowly trudged the five metres to the entrance of his room, Toothless and his mother watching painfully. He stood before his mother, tension filling the room.

"Well?" he asked finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" she asked

Hiccup's hard gaze softened a bit. He could tell how tired his mum was. It was nesting season, and the dragons often got caught in squabbles about nesting rights. Valka had been working non-stop to care for the nesting dragoness'.

"Sorry, I know you're tired." He mumbled, "I'm just thinking…"

Toothless snorted. _'Thinking is just the start of it. The stupid human won't stop complaining!'_

"I may be tired, Hiccup, but you are still my son. I can tell something is really getting to you, and you are going to tell me."

Hiccup stared at his mother.

She was not going to get off his back until he told him. Why did she have to be so… so… frustrating!

Hiccup looked away from the woman advancing towards him, only looking back when she was an inch away from his face. Hiccup sighed.

"It's nothing you a can fix, and I know you keep telling me this, but… why are we different from others when I can be exactly the same simultaneously? It's all just so confusing!" he shouted, clearly annoyed by such a simple, yet complicated, question.

His mother sighed, exasperated, but the young man continued.

"And I know you always say, 'you were born with a dragon soul' and stuff, but that doesn't make me different! I live and breathe and feel emotions, as do Vikings, AND dragons as well, I just…" Hiccup sighed.

The silence made Hiccup's eyes fall to the floor.

Valka's hard stare made the dirty cobble look so interesting all of a sudden.

After a long silence, she talked.

"More tappers, am I correct?"

Hiccup shuffled nervously.

"Yeah, a whole group. Checking traps they set the other night."

"And what did they find?"

"Nothing. I de-activated all the snares almost as soon as they were set."

Valka's gaze softened.

"And have you met any Viking that would do that, for dragons?"

Hiccup refused to look his mother in the eye.

"…No…"

Valka grabbed Hiccup's chin and forced him to look at her.

"I understand, Hiccup, that you are frustrated by this. But the truth is, Vikings just simply can't change." Her hand moved up to brush against his cheek. "The best we can do is protect the dragons, and by the sounds of it, you're doing a mighty fine job at that!"

Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Now it was Valka's turn to smile.

"Maybe a flight would clear your head? Toothless, how about it?"

At the sound of a flying opportunity, Toothless was already pushing at Hiccup's leg, trying to speed him up. _'Faster human! Faster! My wings need some stretching.'_

"I've never met a more impatient reptile then you, Toothless." Hiccup muttered, making Valka laugh.

"Go on, you two. Have some fun."

Hiccup smirked. "C'mon Toothless, let's go practice some of those new moves, huh bud?"

With that, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' saddle and the pair bounded out of the cave before soaring into the clear sky, leaving Valka to watch them leave with tears forming in her eyes.

_'__He's all grown up…'_

**Astrid POV**

I was tired of this.

There seemed to be no interesting conversation in Berk outside of that stupid 'dragon conqueror' or 'master of the dragons' or whatever they call him.

Ever since those Thor forsaken trappers landed on Berk with a traumatised leader and lack of supplies, these rumours wouldn't go to rest! Apparently the leader had been attacked viciously by the 'dragon master' while the rest of the crew were dealing with a dragon with midnight black scales that they claimed could only be a Night Fury.

It was hard to believe.

Night Furies hadn't been seen in about 20 years. No one knows why, but people just assumed that a neighbouring village shot it down, or it died of old age or starvation, etcetera.

But now that the rumours had come, and other theories surfaced, but there pretty self-explanatory.

I'm sitting in the mead hall, pecking at a fish. I'm not hungry, but as a warrior, I need the energy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the rest of the teens walk inside, heading in my direction. I roll my eyes. Friends, I guess, isn't the right word to call them. They're more… acquaintances, you could say. They just hang around, and I let them. Mutual trust. Although, Snotlout doesn't seem to get that… but they're okay, I just have no time for friends. I'm a warrior.

"But that wouldn't make a difference, Legs, he would still be able to fly. He lives with dragons!"

"That doesn't make sense, Tuff. Even if was RAISED by dragons he wouldn't have wings. He would keep his human qualities and-"

"LIAR!"

I groan and roll my eyes. Just my luck, an argument about the dragon tamer.

"Hi, Astrid" said Ruffnut, flatly. "It's good to finally have some intelligent-like company."

Ruff was probably the best out of all of them. She was an average fighter, but was always arguing with her brother. Other than that, she was pretty intelligent and I could actually have a solid conversation with her, not like the other guys.

Fishlegs was nice, but kind of an outcast because of his smarts. Not my kind of common-sense smart, but a loves-to-read-books-and-knows-everything kind of smart. He would go on and on about dragon classifications and stats that would bore the Hel out of the rest of us.

Tuffnut was… I don't know how to explain it… he's violent. Like his twin, they like explosions and pranking and overall destruction. Weird, I know, even for a Viking.

Then, there's Snotlout, the grossest, most revolting, egotistic Viking I have ever met. He seems to have this idea that I like him. As if. He's always attempting to flirt with me and get me to date him. Pfft. In his dreams, maybe. There is not a single decent guy on this oversized rock worth my time, especially Snotface. He's probably why I'm so focused on training instead of trying to pick up some idiot who wants to use me, unlike Ruffnut. Even though we're 20, her teenage hormone levels are off the charts, pretty much flirting with every guy that doesn't hang out with us. Gross.

"Okay, Ruff." Fishlegs said, snapping me out of my trance. "If you raise a kitten, does it learn how to speak human?"

"Well maybe! How do you know?" Tuffnut asked stupidly, Fishlegs OWNS a cat.

"I got my cat when she was 3 months and-"

Actually, it's kinda creepy how I know that…

"Wait, you have a cat?" Tuffnut asked, bewildered.

"Uh, yeah. I was talking about her the other day."

"Oh, well that doesn't help my argument, does it?"

"Nope." Snotlout exclaimed. "It just finalised your stupidity test!"

Tuffnut's eyes widened. "I was taking a test? Can I start over now that I now I have to try? Why do you even want to test me?"

I really what to slap him hard across the face. How did he get to be so idiotic? Too bad Ruffnut beat me to it.

"You're an idiot."

Tuffnut looked insulted. "Dragon butt!"

"Troll spawn!"

"Dumbass!"

"Munge bucket!"

"Barf face!"

"We look the same, idiot!"

"Yeah, but you're the uglier one!"

I sigh.

Yep, just another day on Berk.

"But even so," Fishlegs interrupted the bickering twins, "do you think it's even possible for someone to tame a Night Fury? The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?"

Snotlout rolls his eyes. "Okay, I've never read it before, but I can tell that you just quoted the dragon manual." Fishlegs glared, but before he could respond, Snotlout continued. "And of course the rumours aren't real!" Huh, Snotlout has some common sense, who knew? "No, I'm gonna be the first to make a Night Fury submit to me!" Spoke too soon. "All dragons will bow to the great Snotlout Jorgenson!" Could his ego get any higher? "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" I need to learn to hold my tongue… or block my thought process.

I decided to speak up.

"You were partly right there, Snotlout." I state. All heads turn to me, shocked. I could tell what they were thinking. 'The great Astrid Hofferson just _agreed_ with _Snotlout_!?' Snotlout was smirking that disgusting, cocky smile of his.

"I knew you would understand, babe. I'm just that awesome." I almost barf at his comment.

"I'm no one's _babe_, Snotlout!" I growl, throwing an empty mug at him, hitting him painfully on the jaw. Everyone visibly relaxed, comforted that I was not talking about Snotlout's…'looks'. "And that's not what I was talking about. I meant that the rumours about the dragon tamer are false. Of course no one can tame a dragon, especially a Night Fury. They would tear you to bit at a moment noticed. It's their nature!"

"But Astrid." Oh great, Fishlegs was going to try and argue. "There's every possibility that he has lived around them for such a long time that they are no long bothered by him. He could come from an island where there is enough pray that doesn't give the dragons any reason to attack."

Okay, that's it. I'm tired of this.

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'm going to prove to you that he is just. A. Myth!"

I begin to storm out of the mead hall, the teens gave following me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tuffnut, dumbly.

"I'm going to that island to prove to you all that there is no such thing as A DRAGON CONQUERER!"

I slam the doors shut behind me.

I'll prove them wrong. There is no such thing as a dragon master. I'll show them.

The doors swing open behind me and the four young adults stumble out.

"Astrid, we finally explained to the twins what you plan to do and we're coming!" said Snotlout enthusiastically. Just. Great.

However, even though I pretty much hate a certain 25% of the group (coughSnotloutcough), I think this through. I don't know how long I'll be at sea for, and if something goes wrong, it would be handy for more hands, especially if the guy DOES turn out to be real (which he won't), he could be aggressive. As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't be able to take a trained warrior AND a Night Fury at once. Plus, Fishlegs is a master navigator, He could lead the way to the island.

I stare at them for a while before making my decision. Their eyes are begging and pleading. Sighing, I talk.

"Fine, you can come. Just don't get in my way too much!"


	3. Chapter 3- To Set Sail

**Astrid POV**

Food, check.

Blankets, check.

Weapons, check.

Boat, check.

Annoying friends… (Sigh), check.

"Okay, I think that's everything, I think…"

"Oh, I'm so excited! Do you think we'll find any new dragon species for the dragon manual?" Fishlegs couldn't sit still. He paced up and down the dock and went on about dragon classifications or something. I was too busy lost in my own thoughts. I'm surprised the others let Fishlegs hang around with them anyway, he's not what you would call a typical Viking, but not my problem.

I stare out at the moon-lit ocean, the sound of the splashing waves somewhat calmed me. I take a deep breath, savouring the scent of the salty waters before standing up.

"Okay guys, enough talk. We want to head out before the chief or one of our parent comes to stop us. You all left your letters?"

Everyone nodded.

We all agreed it would be best to leave our parents notes to make sure they didn't panic or freak out and do something stupid. Not that I would have to worry about that…

Snotlout's annoying shouts interrupted my thoughts. "Alright then, if we're all ready then let's go!" he says as he jumped onto the boat. I rolled my eyes. Why did Snotlout have to come? I was fine with it as long as he kept his mouth shut and those disgusting worms he refers to as his hands to himself, but at this point, I just want to set sail.

"Come on, guys lets go." I say, following Snotlout onto our small ship.

_I'm coming for you, Dragon Conqueror. _

.

**Hiccup POV**

.

I love flying.

It seems to just chase away all of the bad thoughts going on in your head.

I feel like I could stay here forever.

Feeling free, just me and no one else.

A small warble caught my attention, causing me to chuckle.

'_Well, me_ _and_ _Toothless…'_ I think while giving my brother a small scratch behind his earflaps, making him croon in delight.

When I'm up here I fell like nothing can bring me down, like I'll just float of into a sea of clouds.

If only I could…

…

…If only I could fly.

A small frown finds its way onto my face.

"If only I could fly…" I murmur to myself.

Toothless looks at me in confusion, but I ignore it.

I stare at his strong, sleek wings.

…fly…

My eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Toothless!" I yell, making the dragon jump in surprise, slightly sending him into a fall.

After helping him even out again, I speak.

"Let's go back to the nest, I just had an amazing idea!"

He eyes me suspiciously.

'_Is this going to end up like last time you had an "amazing idea"?'_ he growled, obviously thinking of the last time I had said those fateful words.

"Toothless, you need to have more trust in me!" I growl back playfully.

The Night Fury just rolled his eyes as he change course to back home.

I didn't pay attention to the flight path, or the beautiful ocean, or the pink-tinted clouds. I trust Toothless enough to take me home. There is only one thought in my mind right now.

'…_if only I could fly…'_

.

**Valka's POV**

.

"Here ya go, girl." Valka said as the Nadder pushed her last egg into the water.

She stared at the deep water until a soft _bang_ could be heard, and 3 little, baby Nadders swam to the surface. Letting out a joyful squawk, the mother helped her hatchlings climb out of the water, making Valka smile. Already the mother was so loving!

Valka couldn't help but laugh as she watched the newest additions climb over each other and tumble around clumsily. They were beautiful.

A croon sounded behind her, surprising her. She turned to find Cloudjumper staring at her with his large, owl-like eyes. Nudging her gently, he crooned again, begging for attention.

"Oh ya big baby, I'm not forgetting you!" Valka teased, "C'mon, it's feeding time."

**(Time skip, yay :D)**

The cool wind whipped my hair around wildly as Cloudjumper and I flew to the feeding grounds. This would never get old, just simply flying with my dragon was enough to calm an anger that Thor wouldn't dare face. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting the smell of the ocean breeze overwhelm all of my senses.

I stay like this for a while until Cloudjumper softly croons, indicating we had arrived at our destination. After living with dragons for 20 years, Hiccup and I have figured out which sounds meant what, whether it be threatening or informing or caring, though Hiccup is a lot better at it than me. Then again, he had grown up with the sounds around him 24/7.

20 years ago, it hurts to think about. That was when I was taken from Berk, not that I regret it, I believe it was the better option, even if I didn't get a choice. Hiccup would never have fitted in growing up in Berk, he was too small compared to a normal Viking, and he would have probably been shunned for it.

Of course I know better than anybody that you shouldn't underestimate Hiccup size, for he made up for it with his agility, stealth and brains. With my training and growing up with dragons, Hiccup had learnt to think his way out of a situation rather than take something on head-first if they are 2 times your size.

Granted, Hiccup was stronger than he let on; mentally and physically, though he never really demonstrated that, unless he was in his forge. After going to a nearby village for supplies, 6 year old Hiccup stumbled into their forge and instantly fell in love with blacksmithing, and set up a little room to create all sorts of machinery and little inventions.

All the time he had spent in his little forge had bulked him up a bit, though it wasn't very noticeable, the young man has strong muscles.

Cloudjumper was flying around, catching mouthfuls of fish. Honestly, when are dragons NOT hungry? At least Cloudjumper isn't as bad as Toothless, the greedy thing. He never, and I mean NEVER stopped eating, how does Hiccup put up with it, I will never know.

"Honestly, Cloudjumper, you're going to choke on that many fish, save some for me and Hiccup!"

He grumbles, but complies as we head back to the Alpha's nest, immersing in comfortable silence as memories of my little Hiccup flood into my mind.

**SURPRISE! Sorry for the long wait, procrastination plus writer's block do not go hand-in-hand… but I have defeated the evil writers block, YAY!**

**Shout-out to **_**Cloudjumper Kat**_** for editing this chapter for me! Check out her profile for more amazing HTTYD stories.**

**Reviews and Favourites are always appreciated! Thank you for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Not so Pleasant Journey

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey, Readers, I'm not dead! … Stop the disappointed groaning, I'm not THAT bad.**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out earlier. School assignments and what not.**

**Kat: Uh, you mean getting the assignment them waiting till the last minute to study because you procrastinated? I don't think that coun- *mmph***

**Kit: Shh, they'll never know.**

**So yeah, school holidays started 'bout a week ago and we went somewhere fancy for a while so I had plenty of time to write!**

**WARNING: mild swearing in this chapter, so… sorry, kinda… not really.**

**.**

**Review Responses:**

**Cloudjumper Kat- **No spoilers for the readers, Kat! But yes, Astrid is coming, so don't piss off the dragons or they might die at the shield-maiden's axe… oh well, Hiccup can handle it! And no problem, it was my pleasure to give you a shout-out… sorta…

**LissanFuryEye- **Aw, thank you! I always love reading the What-if-both-Valka-and-Hiccup-got-taken-away-by-the-dragons AUs, but I kept thinking of different ways it could end, so I decided to write my own!

**WildWolfWarrior- **Sheesh, impatient much? Well guess what, Wolf. It's here now! Yay!

**neobendium- **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story.

**Baby Toothless: **Well, no I wasn't thinking of you… but you're still annoying.

**toothless the dragon girl**\- Do not fear, the new chapter is here! I'm glad you like the story so far, I love the support from wonderful people like you!

**Z (Guest) **\- I am aware that in the books Hiccup DOES speak dragonese, but in my opinion, it's just not logically possible.A cat could live with humans its entire life and still not speak English, right? I respect other writers that DO have dragonese speaking characters, and it can sometimes work really well, but it is not something that I particularly like to write about.

**Guest- **(sarcastically) Your positivity on this story is overwhelming. But seriously dude, I'm a writer not a magician; I can't make the story appear out of a hat. Honestly, I'm surprised I could write so much! But just for you, I wrote more than the last one. Took a bit longer though. :/

**Anyway, new chapter, are you excited? Good, 'cause I worked hard on this. Enjoy!**

**.**

**Astrid POV:**

"Are we there yet?"

I groan.

The twins have been asking that for the past hour or so, and every time they get the same answer.

"Nope" replies Fishlegs, popping the 'p' as he scans ahead at the bland ocean.

"But it's been, like, 10 hours since the last time we asked you and you said we were close." Ruffnut whined.

"It's actually been 10 _minutes_, so of course we're not there yet." Fishlegs mumbled, half to himself.

As the twins continue to complain about time and food and other crap that I'm not paying attention to, I direct my attention to the dragon manual in front of me. I had decided before we left that it would be wise to brush up on my dragon knowledge, especially if this 'Dragon Conqueror' dude is real (which he isn't) and has dragons on his side (which he doesn't). A warrior should never be unprepared.

_Mystery Class._

_Thunderdrum. _

_This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

Note to self; stay away from Thunderdrums. A long range attack would be better with those; thank the Gods for a bow and arrow.

_Scauldron._

_Sprays scalding water at it victims. Extremely dangerous, Kill on sight._

I don't think I'll have to deal with a Scauldron anytime soon, but if I do… well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

_Changewing._

_Even newly hatched dragons can spry acid. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

I'm starting to see a pattern here.

I flick through the pages reading the different types of dragons.

_Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bonenapper. Whispering Death._

I feel myself frown. Where is it?

I stop at a blank page with little to no writing.

_Night Fury._

I raise my eyebrows, but continue reading.

_Speed: Unknown_

_Size: Unknown_

_The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._

I feel my teeth clench.

Great.

The one dragon I need to know about and we don't have a goddamn clue about it.

I rub my face in tiredness and frustration, stifling a yawn.

"How long until we get to land do you think, Fish?" I ask, receiving a shrug from the larger boy.

"Could be anywhere from now to a whole day, depending on the seas and weather conditions." He says not taking his eyes away from the ocean. My nose scrunches up.

"Estimate."

His eyes glance at me for a split second before settling back to the blue sea.

"I would estimate we will be there in about 4 and a half hours in these conditions."

Of course, the twins groan again.

"But that's like…" Tuffnut pauses and looks at his finger before holding out one of his hands, "more than this many more hours!"

How Fishlegs can keep that calm while dealing with the twins from Hel, I will never know, but you gotta give him credit for it.

"I'm gonna catch some 'z's before we get there. I don't wanna be caught off guard." I declare, stretching my arms.

Fishlegs turns to me and gives me a warm smile. "Sure. I'll call out when we get there."

I give him a sharp nod and head to the further side of the boat where the sleeping quarters were.

I'm glad Fishlegs came; he's probably the only guy here with some form of common sense, unlike the other idiots who came.

Snotlout is already sound asleep, snoring with a slight trail of drool coming out of his mouth.

Ew, gross.

As long as he doesn't come near me he'll keep all of his limbs intact.

Seriously, he has a scar from when I tried to cut his ear off after I threatened him; but it was his fault he didn't take me seriously.

I lay down on the mat furthest away from Snotface and close my eyes. Sleep comes surprisingly easy as the thoughts of the mysterious night fury dragon flow through my dreams.

_If this Night Fury is on the island we're looking for, I shall be the first to kill it, and it will die at the mercy of Astrid Hofferson!_

.

**Hiccup POV**

**.**

I flop down in a random chair and wipe the sweat off my face, breathing out a long, tired sigh.

I expected this project to be hard from the beginning; it requires the upmost detail and concentration, but man I'm _pooped_!

"Y'know Toothless," I say to the dragon laying on a nearby slab of rock, "If this works, think of all the cool new stunts we could do! It might even help us perfecting some of our existing ones. Doesn't that some great?"

Toothless warbled quietly, not opening his eyes to look at me lounge in the chair lazily.

Lazy dragon.

I take a look at my work so far; buckles and fabric laid out messily on the desk. I stand up and walk over to the blueprint for my latest invention. I can't wait to try it out properly! Although Toothless will be less than impressed when he figures out what it is…

I purr a little at the thought of the scaly reptile sleeping a few metres away. How the Vikings could even _consider_ hurting such magnificent and loyal creatures is beyond me, but Toothless and I have a stronger bond than a Monstrous Nightmare! He's always been by my side through thick and thin, not to mention I was there for Toothless' hatching; we grew up together, he is a brother to me.

Suddenly, said dragon stands up and yawns, stretching out is long, powerful legs.

"Show off…" I mumble underneath my breath, smiling good-naturedly, knowing full well what his reaction will be.

_3, 2, 1…_

Toothless slaps me hard on the back of my head with his tail.

_There it is._

I laugh at his reaction as he rolls his eyes.

He growls playfully,basically saying, _'You're a stupid human, Hiccup. But you're my stupid human.'_

I growl back in the same manner, flicking one of his ear plates.

"C'mon, I'm pretty much finished the prototype, you might wanna be there in case this goes south."

He glares at me. '_And it will, of course.'_

Jeez, so much for a brotherly trust.

.

Y'know when sometimes you _think _that you want something so badly that you would give almost anything for it. That's what it felt like making the prototype for my newest invention.

Standing at the edge of an enormous cliff overlooking a massive herd of dragons- including the great Bewilderbeast- I'm starting to have doubts.

I turn to look at Toothless, who is currently fidgeting with his paws and staring intently at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I frown at him.

"Are you pouting?"

His ear plates flatten against his head and his glare at the ground intensifies.

"Seriously? You pouting big baby boo." I taunt.

The glare directs itself to me for a split second before focusing back to the ground.

"Toothless." I say walking up to him. "I'll be fine! You'll be there when it goes wrong, because we both know it will."

Toothless seems to relax slightly as he snorts and shakes his head disbelievingly. Knowing he'll be fine, I smile and walk to the edge of the cliff.

"You ready, bud?" I call.

I hear a soft croon from behind me.

'_Of course I am, you idiot. Always.'_

I smile.

Always.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and step off the edge.

.

**Astrid POV**

.

_GROAN._

_CREAK._

_SNAP._

"_ASTRID!"_

My eyes fly open at the mention of my name. The boat is swaying and creaking and there was a pretty concerning breaking noise.

"ASTRID, ARE YOU THERE?!"

Well Fishlegs is certainly panicking.

Then again, he's scared of moths.

A scared Fishlegs isn't exactly concerning.

_CRASH._

The sounds coming from the boat however, slightly more so.

My run to the deck of the boat is welcomed with a wave of water to the face making me stumble in surprise.

Yep, I'm concerned now.

"Fishlegs! What the name of Hel is going on?"

He turned to me, eyes glazed with horror.

"Well, I guess the weather was more unpredictable than I thought." The horror and panic on his face, if even possible, became more prominent. "The boats being torn apart from the sudden change on sea conditions!"

I feel my eyes widen at the realisation.

Screw concern.

_I'm panicking!_

I keep a relatively calm façade to keep the others from going psycho.

"Okay. This is okay." _Keep him from hyperventilating, Hofferson_. "The most important thing right now is to keep calm." _Try taking your own advice._ "We should all gather into a group and stay together." _You can put up with Snotface until the storm passes, right?_ "Where are the twins?"

He looks at me as with wide, terrified eyes that somewhat resemble a sad puppy. With a shaky finger he points to the other end of the boat. "Th-th-they were going to p-play a prank o-on S-Snotlout."

Great.

I nod slowly.

No sudden movements, he might panic more.

I give him some instructions to tie down supplies and try to lead us out of the storm in a calm, soothing voice.

"I'm going to get the others. I'll only be 5 minutes. You'll do fine by yourself for 5 minutes, won't you? No, don't shake your head, positivity okay Fish? It's only 5 minutes. No, no I don't think we need to worry about Skrills…"

Once Fishlegs has stopped panicking enough to be left by himself and I head to the other end of the boat to get the dimwits who are probably attempting to jump into the ocean.

I snort.

_If they jumped, it would be an early Snoggletog._

I shake the somewhat demonic thoughts out of my head and continue my bumpy journey to the others. A particularly large wave smashes into the side of the boat, causing me to topple to the ground.

"SHIT!" I scream, frustrated.

My _foot_.

Crap, that stings.

Despite the searing pain in my foot I get up. I wish the others had some common sense; I wouldn't have to babysit them.

Another wave sends me stumbling, but I manage to stay balanced.

Freaking Thor, why do you hate me?

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut? Are you guys there?" I scream into the howling winds.

"…"

No response.

"Snotlout! Ruff! Tuff! Answer me!" I try to shout louder than the God's wrath.

Who pissed them off? The twins no doubt.

"…Astrid?"

A faint and slightly distorted voice calls out into the raging storm.

"Astrid? It's Ruffnut."

"Ruffnut? Are the others with you?"

There was a slight pause before she responded.

"Tuff and Snotty are here! Where's Fish?"

I sigh in relief.

I would have had some explaining to do if anyone went missing.

"He's trying to lead us out of the storm. Come to the deck; we need to stay together! Tell the others to-"

A wave barrels into my side cutting me off. I topple down to the ground hacking up water.

Oh hello ground. It's been too long. Nice to see you too, I missed you!

"Astrid? Astrid, are you okay?"

I glare at the general direction of the noise.

"Of course I'm fine, Snotface!"

"You need my help, babe? I'm willing to assist in any way I can!"

Why me?

"1. No time for this! 2. Still hate you. Now stop staling and come to the deck!"

I hear footsteps and see the faint silhouette of three figures emerge from the pelting rain.

"Follow me!" I order over the storm.

"Yes, sir!"

I turn to glare at Tuffnut, who sheepishly put his hand down.

Saluting, really?

Another wave sends everyone crashing to the floor.

We need get back to Fishlegs, and _fast_.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry! Fishy is probably flipping out!"

The others groaned as we struggled to stand on the swaying floorboards. The crashing waves made the world seem so dizzy, but we need priorities if we're all going to get out of the storm in one piece.

Ignoring the annoying complaints the twins were making, I started to continue the seemingly long journey back to Fishlegs while taking an onslaught of razor-like raindrops pelting me from all angles. I heard the others begin to follow me and I persuaded myself to move faster and hope they all follow suit.

After 5 minutes of balancing, stumbling and falling, the large form of Fishlegs was showing in the mist of the pelting rain. Smiling to myself, I call to the others that we were almost there. We were so close.

Amidst the joy of not having to walk into a flood wishing for the twin's death, I didn't notice a large, solid object flying towards my head.

The last thing I remember is a sore head and darkness.

.

**A/N: … Cliff-hangers! *jumps into the abyss***


	5. Chapter 5- Shipwrecked

**Wow, thank you Kitsune for procrastinating on this story for flipping THREE MONTHS! Permission to slap me granted.**

**Does anyone else roll their eyes when they update a chapter on their **_**own story**_** then go into their email to find a notification saying your chapter has been updated? It's like 'Really? I updated my own chapter? Thanks for that ! -_-'**

**Review Responses:**

**Lightclaw's Shadow- **Because I love to torture you! :D

**Angryhenry- **I never said the large, solid object was a _dragon_. But it was definitely a good assumption, really creative ;) And about the dragon rider? …NOT TELLING! Spoilers.

**DeathStrike59- **I updated! It was late though… sorry.

**Ken106348- **Yay, another follower! Thank you so much!

**neobendium- **Ya, I know, Neo. But I love to torture my readers ;) ENDURE THE CLIFFIES!

**Gordon519- **You can say that again…

**LissanFuryEye- **1\. I KNOW RIGHT I'M SO EXCITED! XD  
2\. Uh, nooo. *nervous fidgeting*  
3\. I know, you are awesome too!

**sondrex76- **Thingy's a word? YES, I knew I could English well… hang on. I love it when people speculate what my story will lead to, but I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait like everyone else! *maniacal laugh*

**dracologistmaster- **Thank you, I try!

**Ohsochich- **GODS DAMMIT MY ASS, BUT I'LL TRY!

**kirstieworm1999- **I am the cliff-hanger master, but I'm also a procrastination princess so good luck waiting for my next chapter…

**Darkangelwitch- **I f*** love Hiccup too. When he's being his usual bada** self and omg being called dragon rider makes me drool.

**Cloudjumper Kat- **I have a feeling our brave little Astrid is gonna have a tiny rage fest. If I jump into the abyss and never return, who will bring you your cookies? And relax, Cousin Clam and I are buds, if you send her after me, you're just gonna get double that in return… *Cousin Clam appears to give a thumbs up*

**LunarCatNinja- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ;)

**KingPLazma- **OOOKKKKAAAAYYYY I WIIILL!

**KitKatLove96- **I love your name to the end of the earth! *clears throat* Anyway, no promises for updating quickly, it is against my natural coding to stop procrastinating. Sorry to disappoint. And trust me, anyone on fanfiction has to be built to survive the unknown world of the archives. *dun dun DUN*

**Midnight510- **No promises. I do have a PhD in procrastination sooo…

**Eeveecat1248** – Okay! I did!

**The Shadow Fright Dragon** – Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like my story.

**thearizona – **Well you don't need glasses because that's exactly what's going on! Thank you for the wonderful review!

**Jamjar (Guest) - **I died a bit inside at this review, it was so nice. I am eternally grateful for this review thank you so much! *long hug*

**Guest- **I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update more.

**hypernova (Guest) – **Because cliff-hangers make people come back for more, you're here aren't you? Don't worry there's more for you to read. *pats head* :)

**Guest Dragon (Guest) – **I cannot stop being awesome, I am the living definition of awesome! B) I'll be sure to check out Dragon's King ASAP. Thanks for the awesome review, I love your overwhelming amount of support.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you make my day so much brighter, or is that the dragon-nip…**

**Hope you like the new chapter guys, sorry it took so long, still a procrastination princess!**

**Without further ado, I present the new chapter of Dragon Rider.**

**.**

**Hiccup POV**

**.**

"Toothless, it wasn't that bad."

Hiccup did his best to calm the whining dragon, but after the first practice run of his newest invention, the large dragon was pacing around scolding him with a variety of moans, grunts and the occasional roar in his face.

He knew what this was leading to. Toothless would be whining and nuzzling him and hugging him for an hour, then he'll sit on him for another two hours, then he'll be ignored for a few days before he'll be able to work on his prototype again. Gods, that stupid reptile.

Hiccup sat in their cave covered in bandages. The first prototype worked alright, but the steering wasn't top-notch, and to sent him spiralling to the ground. Not the best first test, but it gave him something to work on… if Toothless would ever let him that is.

Suddenly, the black creature crept up to Hiccup, whining at him with large, worried eyes.

"Toothless, honestly. It's fine! We've had worse, right?"

Toothless didn't listen to Hiccup's attempts at comfort as he nuzzled his brother's chest.

Hiccup groaned in exasperation, wanted nothing more than to be locked in his forge with his designs. He needed to fix his invention but this overgrown lizard is too stubborn to listen… but we all know where Toothless gets that from…

Hiccup let out an inward sigh.

'_This is gonna be a long day…'_

**.**

**Astrid POV**

**.**

Waves splattered onto the unconscious face of our young Viking explorer (Yes, you know who). Spluttering indignantly as a significantly larger wave crashed into her scarred skin. Coughing up some of the sea water swirling in her stomach, she looked around her.

Ocean. Great. Completely and utterly lost.

Astrid looked crossly at the sky.

"So, are the Gods not happy with me, or is it just bad, horrible luck?" she hissed. "It takes a little more than a salt bath to throw me off!"

Rubbing her eyes with a free hand, she took in more of her surroundings.

Through the aftermath of unconsciousness and a pounding headache swelling at her forehead, she registered that she was laying atop a large set of wooden planks, all stuck together like a broken raft. Through her blurred vision, a small island covered in thick, dense forest floated in the dark sea.

There were none of her Viking companions in sight.

Oh, this day is just getting better and better, isn't it?

Astrid scowled. "So, I'm floating on a tiny piece of wooden splinters, the only land in sight is going to take hours to get to, I've lost all my bearings and food rations, and all of my crew were probably too busy either fighting or panicking to bother trying to survive. Just. Great." She muttered. "At least Snotlout might be dead, that would be the highlight of this _wonderful_ experience." Fuck off Jake.

After letting out a long, annoyed groan, Astrid looked towards the island frowning.

"Well, I guess if it's going to take as long as I know I guess I should get started paddling." She practically growled. "Yay, fun."

And so started one of the longest, most annoying situations our Viking warrior has faced yet, because who doesn't love being stranded in an unknown ocean with no direction on a potentially life-threatening island? I know that's one of my favourite past-times!

**.**

**Snotlout POV**

**.**

While Astrid is have a _wonderful_ time on a block of wood in the middle of the ocean, another one of our more annoying adventurers was starting to realise how annoying talking can potentially be.

Maybe even annoying enough to stop his babbling to Astrid.

"Okay, okay. What if we set fire to the forest?"

"Nah, it would take too long. We need something faster."

"Who cares if it would take long? Just imagine the radiance of destruction!"

"I bet you don't even know what that word means."

"Yeah? Well, neither do you!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me!"

"Okay the, what does radadence mean?"

"You can't even say it right! It's radiance!"

"Yeah right, you just made that up!"

"Are you implying that I am a liar?"

"Well I'm not calling you a truther!"

"Well you are a pig-headed, imp-eating, troll faced bi-"

"GUYS!"

The twins heads snapped to the source of the noise; a red, angry Snotlout.

"DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP? I SWEAR WE NEED AN OFF BUTTON FOR EACH OF YOU, YOU LUMPS OF DRAGON POO! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL PERSONALY STUFF A BOULDER UP BOTH OFF YOUR ASSES!"

The twins, still surprised by Snotlout's outburst, could only stare at the huffing teen with wide eyes.

"Er, okay dude. Chill out, we'll shut up" muttered Tuffnut.

"You didn't have to go berserk on us…" Ruffnut added.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned his gaze to the large span of ocean. The three were sitting on the beach of an island, all shipwrecked together. Snotlout had awoken to the twins blabbering about on how to claim and destroy this strange island.

'_Can they go anywhere without destroying stuff and arguing?' _Snotlout scowled in his head. _'At least let me rest. Someone as handsome as me needs his beauty sleep.'_

Even with Snotlout's… odd warning, the twins went back to their bickering, whilst the black haired teen looked out to see praying to every God he could think off for them to lose their voices in the most horrific way possible.

**.**

**Fishlegs POV**

**.**

He was scared.

This was not unusual, as Fishlegs got scared quite often, thanks to the twins and Snotlout, but this was different.

He was terrified.

After years of reading, he had read practically every book on Berk, and he was quite aware that if, in the unlikely case of being marooned on a strange island, to seek shelter immediately. Sounds straight forward and easy in theory, right?

Practically though, Fishlegs found it was quite impossible.

He had been shipwrecked on a strange island and decided it was best to seek shelter in the forest.

Bad idea.

The trees around the plump man were creaking and groaning. The thick bush meant every step he took was an unknown step deeper into the darkness. And the worst part, the distant screeches of dragons. _Dragons _for Thor's sake!

Fishlegs tentatively stepped through the dense forest, looking around him rapidly at every tiny noise he could hear.

Suddenly, a loud, _terrifying _screech echoed from the thick foliage, causing Fishlegs to squeak in terror.

This was not going to be easy.

**.**

**Hiccup POV**

**. **

Three hours.

That's how long Toothless had to fuss over me.

Seven hours.

That's how long he actually took. Why?

Once Hiccup decided he had had enough of the dragon's whining and tried to push his way past, Toothless had growled and pinned Hiccup to the floor of their cave, then proceeded to lay on top of the dragon rider, effectively trapping him and squeezing his breath out at the same time. Did he want to kill him?

… I don't think I should answer that.

So there he was, his face squished into the dark scales of his best friend. He had already given up any hope that Toothless would let him up any time soon. So here he was. Dying.

"Hiccup?"

His mother's voice rang through his ears.

"Mother! Help me!" Hiccup cried desperately. "He's killing me! Help!"

Valka let out a soft chuckle at her son's predicament, and Hiccup heard her footsteps as she walked over to come to his aid.

"Alright, Toothless. I think he's had enough."

Toothless, being the stubborn dragon he is, just wailed and shook his head.

'_Brother needs to learn his lesson! He was being stupid and he practically died!'_

Valka smirked. "Toothless. We both know he deserves it but if you don't get up you won't be able to get your dinner."

He wanted to keep on pouting, but the thought of going through the night without his precious dinner gave Toothless the encouragement to finally let Hiccup back on his feet.

'_We are getting dinner then I am laying on top of you again.'_

As the large weight was lifted of his chest, Hiccup gasped for the clean, precious air that didn't smell of dirty dragon.

Hiccup groaned. "Toothless, I think you broke a rib… or two." He whined as he stretched out his muscles, only resulting in more pain.

'_Don't be silly. You managed to do that without my assistance.'_

Valka giggled at the two brother's whinging. "Alright you two, the King can't wait for you both to have such a pleasant conversation such as this; the other dragons need their dinner as well."

"Yeah yeah, we're coming. Right_ Toothless?_"

'_Whatever you say O' great human lord.'_

"Ladies! If you are quite finished…" Valka gestured the cave entrance.

**.**

The sunlight danced elegantly across the icy structure, covering the cold pillars in a blanket of luminosity. The large column that centred the frozen formation had a soft glow illuminating the cavern. Hordes of beautifully tinted specks swirled around it like a tsunami of colour.

The sight of the multitude of dragons soaring through the Bewilderbeast's nest, so carefree and content sent a satisfying tingle of happiness creep up Hiccup's spine. Knowing that he contributed to the liberation of these magnificent, misunderstood beings was a beautiful nirvana for him.

Next to him, Toothless (who was still pouting, mind you) was busily stuffing his mouth with the fish he caught.

'_I don't know what's bigger. His stomach or his ego.'_

He turned his attention back to his own fish, which was roasting on a small fire.

Personally, Hiccup preferred raw fish to cooked fish; he thought it had more flavour and was more filling. But Valka takes comfort in knowing he won't be killed by some fish disease or whatever, so raw fish is more of a special treat. He doesn't know. Every time he asks his mother about it he just gets an 'It's just normal.'

But since when was Hiccup normal?

Normal was not a word existing in the Hiccup dictionary.

He lifted the fish off of the fire and began to dig into his own meal, though much more civil than Toothless' eating habits, and continued to take in the picturesque scene around him.

From behind him, soft, swift footsteps stride up to him.

"Hiccup?"

Said man turned to face his mother.

"It'll be dark soon, are you free to do patrol?"

Hiccup smirked.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to check my schedule. I'm a busy man."

Valka snorted, playfully kicking her son on the ribs.

"You are a _child_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Better get going soon if you want to make it home before dark."

"Sure, we'll go soon."

"That's what you said last time before you procced to wait until it was nearly dark to head off."

"That was one time! I was distracted!"

His mother smiled at him one last time before striding off, going to find Cloudjumper no doubt. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was now finished him meal and daintily licking his claws clean.

"Is the pussy cat finished his dinner?" Hiccup asked teasingly, earning him a remorseless slap from the tail. "Okay, okay, c'mon you moody lizard. Let's get this done quickly! I want to get home as quickly as possible so I can go to sleep."

Toothless grunted in agreement, hauling himself from his comfortable sitting position and lowering his head.

"Wow. Responsibilities. Are you sure you can handle it Toothless? Or are you too lazy? For the fastest dragon alive you sure are complaint-prone." Hiccup teased as the dragon groaned and stretched.

'_These are _your _responsibilities. I just come along to make sure you don't fall into a hole and _die_.'_

Hiccup chuckles and climbed onto Toothless' back, taking in the sight of the nest, his home, one more time before the dragon took to the skies, becoming a dark speck in the distance as they soared further from the icy mountain.

**A/N Excuse me while I cry over my English Assignment that I have done nothing on.**

**So I kinda used this chapter as a way to set the scene; show who's with who and where everyone is. That kinda thing.**

**I decided to have Hiccup like raw fish to add some more draconic elements to his character. :D**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed! Follows and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Finally, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! (I dressed up as nyan cat. Nyan nyan nyan. :3)**

**\\\\(^ . ^)/**


End file.
